<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>~Secret Santa Special~ by JellyFicsnFucks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093361">~Secret Santa Special~</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyFicsnFucks/pseuds/JellyFicsnFucks'>JellyFicsnFucks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>High lv attraction, Multi, Somnophilia, Soul Removal, Soul licking, Suggestive Themes, drugged, implied threesome, light Knife Play, light bondage (handcuffs)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:28:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyFicsnFucks/pseuds/JellyFicsnFucks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Classic takes notice of Boss's high lv. As a judge its his duty to overpower any threats...  His magic hummed in a way that he couldn't control. <br/>He wanted him. Plain and simple. He wanted to see Edge cower and repent his sins and beg for mercy. He wanted to see Edge stretched out and crying. Sans had wanted to fuck the smile off his face since the moment he saw him. </p>
<p>...And it just so happens Red wants in too.  ;)<br/>Suggestive Adult themes ahead Beware~ Read tags</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Relationship: SpicyKustard, Sans/Papyrus/Sans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>~Secret Santa Special~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mewwy Gyftmas Shiro!! ♥♥♥<br/>I hope you like your secret sansta gyftmas special ~ ♥ (‘ w ’)~!<br/>~~~<br/>Shiro is a great friend and artist in the UT community! <br/>Please check out ^^) ~ <a href="https://twitter.com/ShironuK?s=09"> Shiro's Twitter</a><br/>IT IS 18+ ONLY !!! <br/>~~~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was impossible for the judge not to notice. Since the day he’d met the bastard, being in his very presence made his bones tremble. </p>
<p>How could anyone with his sweet innocent brother’s face be shrouded with a dark aura of mystery and hint of danger? Yet his senses were on fire, he knew immediately Edge was a threat to them. Not just with his arrogant Nyeh Heh HEHs, witty banter, and shitty table manners. No, Edge was just oozing lv. That high level of violence captivated the judge. </p>
<p>Everytime their underfell neighbors came by for a visit, Sans would clench his teeth and smile kindly at his friends. Hiding his desires to truly judge the giant looming threat seated amongst them. In the living room, serving tea, watching television, or playing a board game, no matter where they were, it didn’t matter. When they were in the same room together, Sans felt like the world was black and white. </p>
<p>All of the sound stopped. All of the color faded to monochrome. He could feel the slow drip of sweat roll down the nape of his neck. He could feel the hammer of his own soul, pounding in his chest. His fingers twitched. Bones trembled. His magic hummed in a way that he couldn't control on his own. </p>
<p>The battlefield called him. And across the sofa, the warrior who’s soul screamed malice and hate…  was Edge. Sans gulped dryly. The calling of that high lvl was aching at him.  He twitched to fight him. Twitched to see that devilish smirk wilt and crumble. </p>
<p>Even though they were friends, Sans still couldn't help want to destroy the bastard.  He’d never felt this way before. His very blood boiled in his bones. He felt his magic stirring. Pooling towards... well… his pelvis. </p>
<p>He wanted him. Plain and simple. He wanted to see Edge cower and repent his sins and beg for mercy. He wanted to see Edge stretched out and crying. Sans had wanted to fuck the smile off his face since the moment he saw him. </p>
<p>Maybe his animosity towards him showed through his cool demeanor. Or maybe Red could tell all his tells. They had the same face after all. Whatever it was, soon the bastard’s own brother was conspiring behind his back. Red was tired of his brother always being cool and in control. Soon, the two hatching a plan to destroy Edge. </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>It was after dinner that their plan finally went into action. Sans felt extremely anxious entering Edge’s bedroom door. It was plastered with hand written signs to stay out. But in the lions den, the mighty beast was already deep asleep. Really, it was amazing how fast the sedative he’d eaten did its work. Edge didn’t even stir when Ketchup shook his shoulder gently. Nor when Red kicked closed door after him and loudly announced “Time to show the lil shit who’s really Boss.” </p>
<p>Sans rolled his eyes. His accomplice might have other motivations for helping him, but that was fine. Sans was in awe of this sleeping giant. Even asleep, his soul thrummed like it was made of electricity. He put a knee on the bed and peered over that sleeping crooked face. His jagged teeth seemed to smile in his sleep. Those heavy bone brows and slanted eyes were nowhere on his placid face. He truly looked like an innocent bean. Someone like his brother...but with that unshakeable uncanny feeling of being an imposter. </p>
<p>Sans rolled a finger over Fell’s sternum, letting the bumpy trail guide his phalange to the very bottom hem of his shirt. The thin black fabric was hiding beautiful pale bones underneath. Cracked and chipped from years of battles, but all the same, beautiful. </p>
<p>Sans tilted his head with a tsk when he saw the soul beneath. A small beacon aflutter in his ribcage. The soul seemed to call out to him. His entire sense as a judge was screaming at him to take the swollen soul ripe with lv and… </p>
<p>He reached a clawed hand into the bottom of Fell’s ribcage. Sinking in all the way to his elbow to grab at his prize. The soft pulse it made in his hand was more fragile than he imagined. The tender ruby soul was soft to the touch. Like holding jello, his fingers could slip through and break it if he wasn't careful. </p>
<p>“Wow…” Sans breathed out. Feeling the cool soul in the palm of his hand was unlike anything he had felt before. It was as cold as a block of ice, and full of cracks. But most importantly, it wasn’t fighting from his grip. Caged in his fingers, he tugged out the sleepy soul from where it hovered in Fell’s chest. </p>
<p>But before he could make a clean swipe, Fell threw back his head and arched his spine off his satin sheets. He twitched, lifting off the bed in a convulsion. With barely enough leeway, Sans quickly yanked the soul out from under its boney rib home. Practically hearing threads of it tear and snap, ripped from its nest. </p>
<p>He drags the soul to himself and covers it with both his hands. The small heartbeat echoes at his fingertips, but he doesn't let it go. His eyes are purely on Fell, unsure if he’d woken the beast. He holds his breath. Watching with anxiety as Fell shudders and a breathy snore hisses through the gap in his teeth. He falls back to the bed, limbs twitching. </p>
<p>“Are ya trying to fuckin kill him?!” Red shrieks and smacks his shoulder. Not too hard, on account that his brother’s soul was still in Sans’s sweaty palms. </p>
<p>“No! I-?” Sans shook his head. “I- just wanted...it.” He’s not sure what came over him just now. </p>
<p>He could have easily used blue magic to remove his soul, but to yank it out with his gravity and stir a battle felt … wrong. Despite the thrum of Lv calling him, he didn’t want to battle and judge his friend. He just wanted… to hold it. Like this. </p>
<p>He opens his cupped hands and feels the tremor of the soul rumbling against his digits. It's a beautiful mix of maroon, a deep ruby hue, and lava churning. It's fascinating how it swirls inside the tiny soul, like a little lava lamp. Sans’s eyes glow wide, he’s never held a soul like this before. It feels… alive. </p>
<p>A small sigh parts his teeth. His thumb worked in a small circle. Rubbing at the outer shell. The jelly-like soul quivers. It's funny how Edge’s soul is such a small and fragile fucker, despite all his arrogance. He’d expected his soul to be hard like steel, but instead the soft organ is delicate. Almost like a freshly peeled fruit. It reminds him of the soft tender folds of a peach… it even exudes the same nectar of sweet smelling juices.</p>
<p>...He wonders if it tastes the same. </p>
<p>His face flushes blue, daring to bring the soul closer to his mouth. Sans kisses it, pressing it gingerly against his teeth. Before he knows it, his own magic starts to coalesce, eager to taste.</p>
<p>He salivates, hot breath rolling across the icy soul’s surface. Then a small blue nub of a tongue peeks out from over his teeth and gives it a long lap. The wet slurp makes the soul twitch, and it's owner parts his jaw and quietly gasps in the room. Sans pauses, midway with his tongue extended over the frail heart, until he hears that gentle snore again. </p>
<p>Perfect. He grins and laps up the side of the soul again, watching the havoc it wreaked on Fell as he slept through the whole damn thing. </p>
<p>Red was feeling a bit left out. Since Sans was preoccupied with slowly tonguing open Boss’s soul, he took it upon himself to be the first to dig into the delectable feast spread across the bed. His shitty brother was passed out and he could do anything to him…</p>
<p>Red nearly leapt onto the bed and started groping Fell. </p>
<p>He knew exactly where to strike. His fingers pressed up against his brother's sore bones and bruises. He’d seen him hide those injuries over the week and now, evident by Fell’s short hitched breathing, he could push them like buttons. Riddling bouts of pain and soothing massages over the bruises. Red was pushing at every crevice. Getting a kick off the slight groans and twitches Fell made in his sleep.</p>
<p>Despite his movement, Boss is still deep under. Not even Asgore himself could wake him now. So, feeling bolder, Red ran his digits down his spine. Using his forefinger to draw an invisible line all the way down to his brothers hips. Broad iliac crests stuck out from the top of his shorts, but more than that--there was a faint hue of magic swirling beneath his legs. Every little twitch made it more solid.</p>
<p>Red pulled at the zipper, taking a glance up to make sure that Boss was truly sleeping. Not knowing if Boss would wake was thrilling. Fell’s eyes are shut and his neck is tilted back on the pillow. A soft snore confirms he’s deep asleep, so Red continues. Surprisingly, what he finds isn’t a cock… but a meek little pussy. Red lets out an ungodly loud snort- trying to hold back his laughter. </p>
<p>“What?” Sans jumps. He stops his soul fondling for a moment to get on the bed too and takes a look too. “Oh~. “ He hums. “No wonder he’s so Edgy all the time.” He wants to be greedy and touch more. Even if Fell’s soul was right in his clutches, he wanted to be so much more closer to the monster. </p>
<p>Mesmerized he watches how Red’s fingers dance over the fabric of his shorts. Phalanges graze across Boss’s mound, rolling over the smooth candy red-liquorice ecto surface until he comes across a pert little nub. When it's touched, Boss’s breath hitches with want. </p>
<p>Red and Ketchup freeze. Idly watching as Edge shudders and opens his legs a bit wider. His ecto travels up his stomach, and fills out the clothes beneath him. Just from a little rubbing he’s already like this~ It's the perfect invitation. But who gets to go first?... </p>
<p>Red and him share a look, instantly knowing what had to be done.<br/>
“Rock Paper Scissors~! “<br/>
“Rock Paper Scissors~! Shoot!” </p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>“Ow…” Edge wakes up and winces. Why did everything hurt this morning? He felt heavy too. He moved a hand to rub his eye socket, but it didn’t budge. Instead the rattle of a chain clinked against the headboard. He pulled again. </p>
<p>“Huh?” He tilted his chin up to see the pair of handcuffs looped through his ulna. It keeps his arms above his head and prevents him from reaching out to grab anything. </p>
<p>Suddenly he’s awake. His nerves kick into high gear, and he’s in a panic. “What the hell-?” His eyes barely adjust to the darkness of the room. Was he captured?! “What’s going on? What do you want-”</p>
<p>“Shhh~” Comes a hush from his right. Edge clicks his neck to look at his side. Theres a lump of  shadows that are nestled beside him. His eyelights start to peer into the dark, seeing the dull blue ecto formed as a nightlight, they are intertwined in the blankets and clinging to him. It’s Sans. Classic. Edge let out a sigh. The familiar face of a friend was a comfort… but… why was Classic naked? Whey was Edge naked?!</p>
<p>The judge rolled over and gave his middle a hug. “it's too early to be making so much noise.” Sans mumbles and falls back asleep, draped over his chest. Edge stiffens. </p>
<p>It's in his instinct to yell and lash out to demand an answer, but with Ketchup sleeping so peacefully on his chest he stays still. The skeleton was like a kitten curled up by his side. And he didn’t want to wake him. Classic had such a dazzling blissed out smile on his face. And for some reason… Edge felt really close to the alternate universe twin- WAIT WHAT WAS IN HIS RIBS?</p>
<p>Edge spies the dual souls floating in Ketchups ribcage. One the same navy blue as his ecto and the other, a foreign blood red. It's his. Edge thrashed out, lifting his hips off the bed to kick Classic off him. Big mistake. A pain soars through all his bones. “What the hell are you doing with my soul!?” He slumps to the bed and takes a deep huff of air. “Ow.” </p>
<p>“You’ve been naughty.” Sans whispers. “So your souls in time out~” He jokes. </p>
<p>“WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?-!!”</p>
<p>“Quiet, Boss.” Red purrs. Edge looks on in confused horror to see there was another person pressed against his right. That voice, it was his brother? Peeking over he sees the top of a skull nuzzling against him. It turns up at him to reveal the dangerous red eyes of his big brother. </p>
<p>Red taps something cold and metal against his sternum and it makes Edge flinch in place. “You’ve been good all evening.” Red whispers. “Go back to sleep, Boss.” He taps Edge’s ribcage with that thing again. And in the dark, Edge can just barely make out the glint of a knife, tracing down his bones. He freezes in place, gulping hard. He’ll be good! He wont move an inch!!!</p>
<p>“Good boy.” Red withdraws the blade and snuggles warmly against Edge again. “Now go back to bed.” He whispers. “We’re exhausted…”</p>
<p>Exhausted? But Edge just woke up??</p>
<p>Then he sees between them, the tussled blankets thrown over all three, their ecto bodies are summoned. Pressed against him. Hot and naked in the bed together. </p>
<p>Edge feels a pain up his thigh and his pussy twitch with a wet full feeling. He tugs a bit at the chains, futily, before finally settling down. He’s sore and he can’t move anyway... he tries to stay still. A thousand questions burning through his skull as he whimpered between the two. </p>
<p> It was going to be a long night before either of them woke again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>